SuperDarkAngel
by DarkVoidHunter
Summary: Dean Winchester is a transgenic named Alec McDowell, his mother oddly enough named him Dean Alec Winchester. to some people being a transgenic is a freak of nature which is way dean had to hide it form certain people. but he has three brothers one of them is his real brother Ash Ketchum. Ash and Dean have been though a lot of things which this story is just one side of there story.


20:40:19.235: (43): [TRC] (main): Create the globle mutex!  
20:40:19.251: (104): [INF] (CSetup::CreateSetupMutex): ENTER CSetup::CreateSetupMutex 20:40:19.251: (104): [INF] (CSetup::CreateSetupMutex): LEAVE CSetup::CreateSetupMutex 20:40:19.251: (46): [TRC] (main): Is Silent Install?  
20:40:19.251: (52): [TRC] (main): Is Silent Install? = Yes 20:40:19.282: (188): [INF] (CSetup::InitWorkPath): ENTER CSetup::InitWorkPath 20:40:19.282: (188): [INF] (CSetup::InitWorkPath): LEAVE CSetup::InitWorkPath 20:40:19.282: (206): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): ENTER CSetup::InitSetup 20:40:19.297: (220): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): Section: GENERAL.  
20:40:19.297: (258): [TRC] (CSetup::GetGeneralInfo): ENTER CSetup::GetGeneralInfo 20:40:19.297: (267): [TRC] (CSetup::GetGeneralInfo): m_ProductName = TOSHIBA eco Utility 20:40:19.297: (270): [TRC] (CSetup::GetGeneralInfo): m_ProductVersion = 3 20:40:19.313: (277): [TRC] (CSetup::GetGeneralInfo): m_Logpath = C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO 20:40:19.313: (258): [TRC] (CSetup::GetGeneralInfo): LEAVE CSetup::GetGeneralInfo 20:40:19.313: (220): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): Section: OPERATOR.  
20:40:19.313: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): ENTER CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.313: (309): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): STEP_COUNT = 3 20:40:19.313: (319): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): OperatorStep00 = UNLOAD_00 20:40:19.313: (319): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): OperatorStep01 = UNLOAD_01 20:40:19.313: (319): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): OperatorStep02 = INSTALL_00 20:40:19.313: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): LEAVE CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.313: (220): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): Section: UNLOAD_00.  
20:40:19.313: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): ENTER CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.329: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): LEAVE CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.329: (220): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): Section: UNLOAD_01.  
20:40:19.329: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): ENTER CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.344: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): LEAVE CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.344: (220): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): Section: INSTALL_00.  
20:40:19.344: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): ENTER CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.360: (299): [TRC] (CSetup::GetOperatorList): LEAVE CSetup::GetOperatorList 20:40:19.360: (206): [TRC] (CSetup::InitSetup): LEAVE CSetup::InitSetup 20:40:19.360: (406): [TRC] (CSetup::RunSetup): ENTER CSetup::RunSetup 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(333): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::GetValue): Error Code: 0x80070002 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(333): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::GetValue): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: (163): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): ENTER OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (313): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): ENTER OperatorUninstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: (327): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): Log File Name = C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO\TOSHIBA eco Utility_3_20140620204019_uninstall_ 20:40:19.360: (313): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{5944B9D4-3C2A-48DE-931E-26B31714A2F7} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Wow6432Node\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{5944B9D4-3C2A-48DE-931E-26B31714A2F7} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: (213): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): Hasn't install, skip this step.  
20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: (163): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (275): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::ExeCute): ENTER OperatorUninstall::ExeCute 20:40:19.360: (275): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::ExeCute): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::ExeCute 20:40:19.360: (163): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): ENTER OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (313): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): ENTER OperatorUninstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: (327): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): Log File Name = C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO\TOSHIBA eco Utility_3_20140620204019_uninstall_ 20:40:19.360: (313): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitLogName): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{94D2A899-0C34-4420-880E-AE337E635AB0} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Wow6432Node\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{94D2A899-0C34-4420-880E-AE337E635AB0} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: (213): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): Hasn't install, skip this step.  
20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: (163): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (275): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::ExeCute): ENTER OperatorUninstall::ExeCute 20:40:19.360: (275): [TRC] (OperatorUninstall::ExeCute): LEAVE OperatorUninstall::ExeCute 20:40:19.360: (68): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): ENTER OperatorInstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (133): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitLogName): ENTER OperatorInstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: (147): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitLogName): Log File Name = C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO\TOSHIBA eco Utility_3_20140620204019_install_ 20:40:19.360: (133): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitLogName): LEAVE OperatorInstall::InitLogName 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{94D2A899-0C34-4420-880E-AE337E635AB0} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(114): [WRN] (RegConfigAccess::Open): Open Software\Wow6432Node\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Uninstall\\{94D2A899-0C34-4420-880E-AE337E635AB0} failed, 80070002 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Error Code: 0x80070006 20:40:19.360: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(128): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::Close): Get Last Error:2 The system cannot find the file specified.  
20:40:19.360: (93): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): Needn't Force exit 20:40:19.360: (106): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): new install with custom param 20:40:19.360: (112): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): Need output log 20:40:19.360: (118): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): Silent install 20:40:19.360: (45): [TRC] (Operator::InitExeCute): ENTER Operator::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (55): [TRC] (Operator::InitExeCute): m_Execute = /i "C:\Users\Public\TEMP\COMP042\TOSHIBA eco " REINSTALLMODE=voums /log "C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO\TOSHIBA eco Utility_3_20140620204019_install_ " /qn REBOOT=Suppress 20:40:19.360: (45): [TRC] (Operator::InitExeCute): LEAVE Operator::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (68): [TRC] (OperatorInstall::InitExeCute): LEAVE OperatorInstall::InitExeCute 20:40:19.360: (33): [TRC] (Operator::ExeCute): ENTER Operator::ExeCute 20:40:19.360: (35): [TRC] (Operator::ExeCute): Skip this step = FALSE 20:40:19.360: (160): [INF] (CSetup::RunCmd): /i "C:\Users\Public\TEMP\COMP042\TOSHIBA eco " REINSTALLMODE=voums /log "C:\Users\Public\TOSHIBA\TECO\TOSHIBA eco Utility_3_20140620204019_install_ " /qn REBOOT=Suppress

20:40:40.892: (169): [WRN] (CSetup::RunCmd): Exit Code : 0 20:40:40.892: (33): [TRC] (Operator::ExeCute): LEAVE Operator::ExeCute 20:40:40.892: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(333): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::GetValue): Error Code: 0x80070002 20:40:40.892: DbgLog/RegConfig.h(333): [ERR] (RegConfigAccess::GetValue): Get Last Error:203 The system could not find the environment option that was entered.  
20:40:40.892: (406): [TRC] (CSetup::RunSetup): LEAVE CSetup::RunSetup 


End file.
